States of America
by Neko Syaoran
Summary: Random short stories about Alfred's 50 children... Did I forget to mention that they're teenagers? Mostly random stories about them, set mostly during present day. Rated T for language and crazy antics from the states. SS: The Trouble with Children
1. Bust Size

**Author's Notes: Oh wow, I can't believe I'm actually posting this. This one shot was created during English when we watched a cheesy video about prom dress code.**

**Warning: Stupid use of the term "bust size", California and Texas fighting over their "bust" size, language, name calling, and down right nonsense and stupidity. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alfred F. Jones or the United States of America. I do, however, own the characters in this story.**

**Summary: "Nuh-uh! Mine are bigger!" Everyone turned to look at them. Blurting random arguments during meetings is not good, especially when you're fighting over "bust" size.**

* * *

It was just another boring meeting, and everyone was spacing out as New York was talking about the problems at hand. It was quiet, except of a few coughs here and there. California and Texas were sitting next to each other; whispering back and forth about random things, like how New York liked to hear himself talk. Some how they ended up talking about "busts".

"Most of the other girls don't have chests yet." Whispered Texas.

"Nah, theirs' aren't developed yet." Replied California. "Besides, my boobs are the biggest."

"Excuse me?" Texas retorted. "I'm the one with big boobs here!"

"Nuh-uh! Mine are bigger!" California shouted aloud.

Everyone in the room turned and stared at the two girls. California's face turned red as soon as she realized that she had shouted aloud. Texas, on the other hand, didn't care if the others heard or not, she just made it worse.

"Well then," She answered, "What's your bra size?"

Half of the boys in the room tried to ignore the conversation and the burning sensation reaching their ears, while the other half listened in fascination. The girls, however, blushed at what Texas had said and looked down at the table. California looked down, a flush forming on her cheeks as she murmured something in reply.

"What was that?" asked Texas. "I'm sorry, can you speak a little louder?"

"I said," California restated. "I'm a C." Her face becoming even redder than before.

"Is that it?" Texas huffed. "I'mma double D!" She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Almost a triple E!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. _Just how stupid can she be!_

New York cleared his throat. "Now if you two are don-"

"You must have gotten surgery!" California retorted. "There's just no way in hell that those are real!"

"No, they're real." Texas replied. "And I believe you're the one who had plastic surgery. There ain't no in hell that your pretty lil' nose is really, hun!"

"Excuse me! My nose is real and isn't any of your business!" California yelled. "At least I don't look like Dolly Parton!"

"You take that back you, beach bum!"

"Make me you little hick whore!"

"Bitchy Hollywood reject!"

"Slutty Texas cowgirl!"

"Spastic plastic chick!"

"Long-horn hooker!"

"That's enough!" New York shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Texas! California! If you two don't stop fighting, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" California and Texas asked. Sending New York death glares.

New York cleared his throat. "I guess the meeting's over. You can all go home-"

As soon as New York said that, California and Texas ran out of the meeting room.

"Hey sorry about all those things I said." California apologized.

"Don't worry! I know you didn't mean it!" Texas replied. "And you were right about the whole New-York-will-let-us-out-early-if-we-fight thing."

"You should know by now," retorted California. "I'm always right!"

* * *

**Yay, it's over! ^^; I hoped you liked/enjoyed this random story! Please review and give me tips on what I need to work on or ideas for other random one shots!**


	2. Song Drabbles

**Author's Note: I decided to try writing song drabbles. Please review to tell me what I should work on! Constructive criticism is loved! Also, some of these song drabbles are based on historical events that have happened, while others are just for fun. Oh, you might be confused on who's who so, here ya go:**

California: Chelsea

New York: Eric

Oregon: Taylor

Nevada: Steven

Georgia: Derek

Florida: Cindy

Rhode Island: Joseph

Oklahoma: Owen

**Warnings: Slight angst, despression, language, men in drag, (somewhat) incest, and crazy antics from the States.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, the United States of America or the songs used in this these song drabbles, and belong to their rightful owners. However, I do own the other characters in these song drabbles.**

* * *

United States of America Song Drabbles:

_"Permanent" (David Cook)_

Alfred sat there in the hospital room, watching over Eric. Alfred sighed and looked out the window, trying to get the facts. He had been attacked, and judging by the sound of Taylor's voice when she had called him, it must have been hell for Eric (1). His eyes turned their attention back to his son as the constant beep from the monitor echoed throughout the room. He reached out and ran his fingers through the younger blonde's hair.

"I'm so sorry." Alfred said. "It's all my fault." He finished, tears slowly forming in his eyes; threatening to fall.

Eric stirred in the bed. "It's okay," He replied, his eyes still closed. "It's not your fault, Dad."

"No, it's not okay." Alfred stated his voice firm. "They could have killed you."

Eric's eyes were slightly opened, green eyes meeting azure ones, as he looked at his father. "I won't die." He replied. "As long as you're alive… I won't… leave…" Eric's eyes slid closed, the monitor's beeps slowed down.

Startled, Alfred grabbed the boy's shoulder and gently shook him, "Eric?", but nothing happened. "Eric?" He cried out again, a little louder this time. Alfred's arm dropped to his side, a tear slid down his face and landed on Eric's cheek.

The monitor went to a straight line.

* * *

_"I Did it For You" (David Cook)_

Alfred stared out the window, unwanted memories returning to him. It had only been four years since that day, yet it felt like it was yesterday that the rain poured down over them. One side dressed in blue coats, and the other in red. The memory of the British nation crying in front of him caused Alfred to pause.

"Father?" Three voices said in unison. "Are you okay?"

Alfred snapped out of his train of thought and looked down, his eyes looking over the thirteen pairs that looked up at him. "Yes." He replied, a smile forming on his lips, and in return he received thirteen smiles and stomach growls. Alfred chuckled at the little ones, "I'll go make dinner." He got up and went into the kitchen.

While getting the ingredients, a thought ran through his head. _If that didn't happen, then I wouldn't have met them and know true happiness._ Alfred paused a bit, but shook the thought away. "No, that's not true." Alfred said to himself. "I knew true happiness even before that, but it was for the little ones." Alfred looked through the doorway and saw the children playing with their toys and looking through books. "I did it for them."

* * *

_"The Time of My Life" (David Cook)_

Alfred lay on a hill, looking up at the blue sky. The green grass swayed in the breeze, he breathed in the fresh air and sighed. He heard little footsteps coming towards him. Alfred shifted his weight on his arm and propped himself on it, staring at the children. They ran towards him as soon as he was within their sight. He sat up, preparing himself for the seven boys' attack as they tackled him to the ground. The girls joined them on the ground, hugging onto their father.

"Hello!" Alfred said to them.

"Hello father!" They replied, each voice a different pitch, as they smiled up at him.

Alfred looked into thirteen pairs of green and azure eyes, and then ruffled their hair. They let go and brushed themselves off. He sat up and looked at them. All had either blonde, dirty blonde, or russet blonde hair. They each gave him a crooked smile, indicating that they did something that they shouldn't have. Alfred sighed as he got up. He looked down from the hill towards the little log cabin. "I'll race you all home!" He said enthusiasm in his voice.

The children looked up and smiled.

"You're going to lose!" The boys said as they ran down the hill, leaving Alfred and his daughters behind.

Soon, they too ran to catch up to the boys. While running, a thought ran through Alfred's mind. _This is the time of my life… no, our life._ He smiled at his children, as they gloated about who won.

* * *

_"Emotionless" (Good Charlotte)_

_Dear Dad,_

_We're divided into two armies, your Union and our Confederates. It's not like we absolutely hate you, but we're just a little upset about you trying to control us. We're like you; we just want to be able to make our own decisions. We don't want to be separate from the others, but if it's to have our own freedoms then it must be necessary. We miss our brothers and sisters, and most of all you._

_Signed,_

_The Confederate States of America (2)_

Alfred stared at the letter, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. This Civil War hurt him more than anything, well maybe not as much as the Revolutionary War. Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's kind of funny," Alfred said more to himself that anyone. "Maybe it's karma." Alfred looked at the musket leaning against the wall. A scratch embedded on the side of it, like a permanent scar on human flesh. "Is this how you felt when I wanted independence, Arthur?" He asked, thought of him feeling exactly like his old caretaker. Alfred got up from his desk and grabbed the musket. He put on his cap and left. "Unlike you, I won't lose this war." Alfred said in determination.

* * *

_"Waking up in Vegas" (Katy Perry)_

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is!" Chelsea screamed as she hurriedly walked through the crowd.

"Wait!" Steven shouted after her. "Chelsea!" He ran towards her.

Chelsea broke out into a run as soon as she heard his voice getting closer. They ran out of the city and into the desert that surrounded it. Steven eventually caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Chelsea yelled through sobs.

Steven pulled her into a hug. "It's okay." He petted her brown hair with blonde streaks, in an attempt to calm her down.

Her sniffles and hiccups ceased. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones. "It's all your fault."

Steven chuckled and gave her a crooked grin. "That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

Chelsea punched his chest, knocking him to the dusty ground.

"That hurt!" Steven replied. "Hey! You're gonna make my favorite pants and vest get all dusty!" He whined brushing the sand residue off his black pinstripe pants and matching vest.

Chelsea laughed. "What, you're not worried about your white shirt?"

"A shirt's a shirt." Steven replied. "Besides, it's you I'm worried about."

They walked along the road, holding hands as they returned to the shining part of Las Vegas.

* * *

_"America's Suitehearts" (Fall Out Boy)_

Alfred stared at his daughters, his eye almost twitching when he saw his sons in dresses.

"What are you all doing?" Alfred asked, a part of him not wanting to know.

"Uh… Competing to be Miss America?" Chelsea replied and chuckled nervously (3).

Alfred smacked his forehead with his palm. "Isn't that only for the girl's that won the state division?"

All of them went silent, especially the boys, thinking that their father was right. Alfred sighed a hit his forehead again. "What am I going to do with all of you?" He asked as he prayed to God that he wasn't as dense as his children.

* * *

_"If You Can Afford Me" (Katy Perry)_

Chelsea looked at Eric and Steven. They had been fighting over her again.

"Chelsea's my girlfriend!" Steven said.

"No, she's mine!" Eric shouted.

Chelsea sighed. "It all comes down to who can afford me."

Eric and Steven stopped fighting, looking at her as if she called herself a whore.

"I mean," Chelsea explained, "I'm kinda expensive to pay for. I see something I like and it's expensive. So, who can afford me?"

Both Eric and Steven looked at each other and admitted defeat. Neither of them could afford to pay Chelsea's five billion dollar debt. (4)

* * *

_"I'm Yours" (Jason Mraz)_

Derek stared at Cindy as she ran along the shore, the ocean coming up in once in a while to wash her sandy feet.

"Derek!" Cindy called to him, waving her arms up in the air. "Come on!"

Derek smiled as he walked to her. Lyrics to a song that was repeatedly played on the radio ran through his head. _I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours._

* * *

_"Aflie" (Lily Allen)_

"Joseph!" Eric yelled as he walked through the hallways. "Joseph!"

"Hiya!" Joseph shouted as he jumped on Eric and attacked him.

"Joseph!" Eric screamed as he tried to grab the little state.

"I'll show you!" Joseph said as he ran away. "I am a state!" (5)

Eric sighed. "I never said you weren't."

* * *

_"Low" (Flo Rida feat. T-Pain)_

Steven, Derek, and Owen watched as their girlfriends danced. The whole club was looking at the three girls and followed their lead. The song echoed through the club and the boys' head.

_Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club was looking at her. She hit the flo, next thing ya know, shawty got low, low, low, low. Baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps, she turned around and gave that big booty a smack. She hit the flo, next thing ya know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low._

The girl's would not remember what happened that night, but the boys will for eternity.

* * *

1. This is referring to the plane crashing into the twin towers on 9/11.

2. Referring to the Civil War, when states seceded from the country, because they wanted to be able to make their own laws. (It was not just because of slavery!)

3. I just wanted to be silly and do something with the "Miss America" pageant. Besides, who doesn't like seeing boys in drag? ^^; ... (I guess Alfred, when it's his sons....)

4. I remember seeing something about the state of California having a five billion dollar debt, but I'm not entirely sure... ^^; (That would explain quite a few things...) EDIT: Now it's about 27 billion (I think)

5. Being the smallest state in the country, I can see why Rhode Island might be a little bit upset when it comes to the other states. I've heard that Rhode Island is as big as well known cities in the other states, but again I'm not entirely sure. ^^; (I can see Sealand and Rhode Island getting along, don't you agree?)


	3. Civil War Prologue pt 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers for the lovely reviews~! It makes me feel all giddyand happy knowing that you like my stories~!! Anyways... Yup, I'm starting a Civil War Arc. Yeah, I went there... I'm going to try my hardest to fit historical things into the Civil War Arc (CWA) as much as possible. (Hopefully, it'll be in every chapter that I post of this.) Oh, you need to remember one major detail throughout any of the Arcs that I write: The states are teenagers. ... Hmm, maybe I'll make a Mexician-American War Arc after this. (Yay, for writing stories out of the historical chronologic order! ^^; )**

**Warnings: ... Not really anything to warn you about... For now...**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, or the states. They all belong to their respective and rightful owners. However, I do own the characters (the states) in this fanfic.**

**Hmm... Anything else? ... Oh yeah! The States go by their human names:**

New York: Eric

Massachusetts: Charlotte

South Carolina: Daniel

Louisiana: Lewis

Texas: Anna

New Jersey: Chris

Virginia: Bridgette

Mississippi: Maggie

Florida: Cindy

Alabama: Chester

Georgia: Derek

* * *

Civil War

_I can't do this anymore._

_I'm tired of not being heard._

_Why does it seem like their opinions only matter?_

_Why not ours?_

_Why are we separated among opinions?_

"_They're just spoiled northerners, what do they know about the south?"_

* * *

It started as any normal meeting, states among states, talking about their troubles. However, it fueled the hatred among siblings.

"I believe," Eric said, gaining his siblings' attention. "We should abolish slavery."

"I agree." Charlotte stated as she glanced around the room.

The murmuring of the northern states' approval echoed throughout the room.

"Hold on!" shouted a disgruntled Daniel, slamming his palm on the table.

Eric looked at him, a stare stating everything that went through his head. "What?"

"That isn't fair!" Daniel said. "Shouldn't we also have a say in this?"

The southern states nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why? Are you guys just that lazy to make 'them' do all the work?" Charlotte asked, trying to hide a distasteful tone.

"What do you mean, lazy?" Lewis retorted.

"Yeah!" Anna chimed in. "You've got some nerve calling us lazy!"

"We're lazy?" Chris shouted. "At least we work, unlike you!"

"We work twice as hard!" Bridgette huffed.

The yelling grew louder, causing the sounds of the states' voices to catch their father's attention. Alfred walked over to the door. He knocked, and then doubted that anyone heard the knock. Alfred opened the door to his children's argument.

"That's it!" Daniel yelled. "I quit this stupid union!" He pushed past his father, only stopping when Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Alfred asked teasingly.

Daniel glared at him and pulled his arm out of his father's grip. "Away from them and sure as hell away from you!" Daniel stomped out the door, pausing in the hallway. "Well? Who's with me?"

Silence befell the conference room as Daniel glanced at his southern brothers and sisters. "Fine, be idiots and stay here!" And with that, he walked away.

The horror stricken faces of the rest of the union were no match for the heartbroken one of their father.

* * *

It was only a matter of time, Daniel thought, until they come to their senses. When January came around, he wasn't surprised when his southern siblings started to join him. However, he was surprised to see Maggie first, Cindy the following day, and Chester the day after. It went on like that with Derek and Lewis being the last to join that year.

"So," Derek said. "What do we do now, little brother?"

"Hmm." Daniel thoughtfully replied. "We wait."

"For what?" Maggie asked in monotone.

"For the others to join, of course." Chester replied as he put his arm around Maggie's shoulders, only to get shoved off.

"Right." Daniel agreed.

"But what if they don't join?" Cindy asked, shivering.

"Don't worry," Daniel reassured. "They'll come."

Derek wrapped his coat around Cindy and held her.

"It's all in the matter of time."

* * *

**Please review, even if you hated it~!**

**I felt so bad for Alfred after I wrote this! But I remembered, "Oh wait, it's gonna be worse in history this year..." -_-; Hopefully it won't be as bad as last year... *taking American History***

**I know there was more to it than slavery, but if you re-read the beginning again you'll see that someone is talking about "having a say" in the matter at hand. Yeah, the southern states seceded from the union because it seemed like only the northern states' opinions mattered and not their's.**

**Next part will still be a prologue, but we might see some action in it!!**


	4. Nevada's Problem

**Author's Note: This idea came into my mind and I just had to do it! Don't worry, I'm working on the 2nd prologue of the Civil Way Arc. ... Um, this little story was inspired by Nevada's birthday (when it became a state) which is October 31 (probably the only state's birthday that I remember, besides Cali's). Also by the fact that California used to be a Spanish colony, so that's why Chelsea might sound a little familiar. ;D**

**Warnings: Nevada's potty mouth, potatoes & pumpkins on people's heads, California being silly**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones (even though he's not in this), or The United States of America. They all belong to their rightful and respective owners. I do however own the characters (the states) in this fanfic.**

Names:

Nevada: Steven

Idaho: Dustin

California: Chelsea

* * *

Nevada's Problem

Steven glared at Dustin, hoping that would at least make the younger even a bit afraid of him. It didn't work.

It was all Chelsea's fault. If only she didn't suggest a west coast get-together, this wouldn't have happened.

Steven gulped aloud, swallowing the angry protests before they escaped his mouth.

"Dustin?"

"… Yeah?" The younger asked.

"Can you," Steven asked. "Get the fucking potato off my head!?" He yelled, as the younger covered his ears from the loud voice.

Dustin, after checking to see if he had gone deaf, picked up the potato off atop of his brother's head. "… I just don't understand… Why wouldn't you want a potato on your head?"

"Why!?" Steven snarled. "'Cause I don't like things that grow in the ground on my head!"

Dustin just stared blankly at him and then put the potato in his jacket pocket. Steven sighed and went to brush the spot where the potato had laid atop his head.

After Steven made sure that there wasn't any dirt on his head, he felt a bit of pressure on his head. Frightened, Steven's hands shot up to touch the thing. It felt round.

Steven's eyes caught glimpse of someone's movement. Steven turned around and came face-to-face with Chelsea, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay." Steven said blankly, the thought coming into his mind. "What the hell did you put on my head?"

Chelsea stopped grinning for a moment. "… A pumpkin!" Chelsea nervously chuckled.

"Get it off!" Steven screamed.

"Aw, but it's cute!" Chelsea complained. "'Cause you're a pumpkin baby."

"Shut up and get if off!"

"Well, then…" Chelsea said as she reached into her pocket. "What about an orange instead?"

"I don't want things on my head, dammit!"

* * *

**Whenever I think of October, I think of pumpkins and Halloween (also my birthday, but that doesn't matter). Poor Steven, I feel your pain! T-T ... Same as whenever I think of California, I think of oranges. Why? 'Cause my state relies on mainly agriculture and the main crop is citrus fruit. (Oranges/lemons/etc) ... Idaho potatoes~!**

**Random fact: Nevada is the only state that entered as a state in the month of October. Most of the other states are in June/July/December. Don't you feel special, Nevada? ;D**

**Please review, even if you hated it!! Um... free oranges, potatoes, or pumpkins for the people who review? O.o;**


	5. 911

**Author's Note: Oh God... Why do I have to make my characters so angsty!? DX Well, I guess I have an excuse. That's right, this is my 9/11 fic, so enjoy because I doubt I'll ever do this again. Um, right now my Civil War Arc is on hiatus for now, but fear not! I'm writing the first chapter right now, since we're covering the Civil War in school right now. Um... I apologize if Alfred seems OOC, but how do you expect him to act if his son is on the verge of dying? O.o; ... Gosh I'm so sadistic!! -_-; ... By the way, if you want to use my State OCs (not that anyone would) you can, just give me credit please! =D**

**Warnings: Um... 9/11, State abuse, um.. etc...**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones, the States, or the United States of America. They all belong to their rightful owners. I do, however, own the personifications of the States depicted in this fanfic.**

**States:**

**New York: Eric Jones**

**Massachusetts: Charlotte Jones (even though she's only mentioned once)**

**California: Chelsea Jones**

**Kentucky: John Jones**

**Pennsylvania: Penny Jones**

**Oregon: Taylor Jones**

**Georgia: Derek Jones**

* * *

9/11

It seemed like another ordinary day; just a normal morning with a state senate and a world conference. Alfred was wary of leaving his children and his people, but the president said not to worry and that everything would be fine.

---

The state senate started like every other; chattering amongst the states, Charlotte and Eric fighting as usual; just normal occurrences. However, five minutes into his speech, Eric started coughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, Eric," Penny asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Eric replied, clearing his throat. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Penny asked again, maternal instincts kicking in. "Drink some water."

"No, I'm fine." Eric coughed. "Let's continue."

Another five minutes passed, in which Eric proceeded in giving his speech. However, he was cut off.

"Then that is-" Eric stopped abruptly, his hand shooting to clutch at his heart and groaned in pain.

Eric's left hand covered his mouth as he coughed again, but with much more force and more frequently. As Eric pulled his hand away, he saw red liquid splotched on his hand. He inhaled sharply and fell backwards onto the floor; coughing up blood, bruises and scars forming on his body.

All the attendees panicked; Chelsea and John, who were near Eric, tried to help their brother with his breathing.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" John shouted; Derek brought out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Taylor!" Chelsea shouted towards her sister. "Call Dad!"

As Taylor called their father, pure chaos ensued.

---

Alfred was dozing off during the conference, when his phone rung out. All the other nations stared at him as he pulled out his cell phone. It was Taylor.

"Excuse me." Alfred said as he flashed an apologetic smile. He walked towards the door as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Dad!? We need you here!" Taylor cried, the shouts in the background emphasized the situation.

"Hun, Taylor, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, worry filling his voice.

"Eric… He's been… attacked…" And with that, Alfred's eyes widened and his grip on his phone loosened, causing it to fall to the ground. When it fell it caused the phone's volume to as high as it could. Panicked shouts and screams exploded from the phone. "Eric, don't lose consciousness!" The most haunting shout as a siren could be heard in the background. The connection was lost after that.

Alfred picked up his phone and returned to the other nations. "I'm sorry, I have to go." And with that Alfred gathered his things.

"Alfred." Arthur said, stopping Alfred. "You're… You're bleeding." Alfred's eyes widened and brought his hand to his cheek. He pulled it away and saw fresh blood trickling down his finger.

"… Damn it." And with that Alfred ran down the hallway, in a desperate attempt to get home quickly.

---

It didn't take much time to get to the hospital; however it was anything but short in Alfred's mind. Alfred that that it would have taken forever had it not been for the fact that he had his own plane. Took another hour, in Alfred's mind, to get permission to land in his own country.

As Alfred rushed to the front desk, nearly scaring the poor woman behind it, he saw two girls that he recognized. The brown haired one looked up and waved over to him. "Dad, over here!"

It was Chelsea and Alfred walked towards her direction. "How's Eric?" He asked, fully out of breath.

"Whoa, Dad!" Chelsea replied to the heavily panting man. "Breathe first."

"I'm fine," Alfred answered. "How's Eric?"

"Well," Chelsea said, running her hand through her caramel and black streaked brown hair. "They won't tell us."

"Why?" Alfred demanded; Chelsea put up her hands in self-defense.

"I have no clue." John said, trying to catch their father's attention. "But they're pumping blood into him."

Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"Dad, you're bleeding." Penny said as she brought up her head to look at her father.

"I know, but that doesn't matter right now." Alfred snapped. He saw the look of pure horror on Penny's face and felt un-heroic at that moment. "I'm sorry, Penny." He said as he hugged his eldest daughter. "Now what happened?"

"Terrorists." Derek said solemnly. "They high jacked a plane and crashed it into the World Trade Center."

Alfred paused, thinking that his heart stopped for moment. Alfred stood there stunned and speechless; many horrible thoughts raced through his mind, all of them leading back to his injured son who was on the line between life and death. His hands clenched in fists and Chelsea backed away from him, hugging Penny when she was safely away.

"Miss Jones?" A nurse asked.

"Yes?" Chelsea answered.

"You may now see the patient." She replied; a sad smile forming on her lips.

"Okay." Chelsea replied as she helped Penny up. "Thank you." The nurse walked away and Chelsea grabbed Alfred's hand. "Let's go, Dad."

---

Eric was sleeping soundly when his visitors came in. Penny walked over to her sleeping brother and held his hand, Chelsea walking to the other side and mimicking the action. The little hospital room seemed over crowded with five people in it. The constant beep of the monitor that was loathed by everyone was the only sound in the room, besides Eric's soft snoring and a few choked sobs from Penny.

Alfred stood next to Penny and ran his hand along Eric's cheek; tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Alfred whispered.

A moment of silenced passed between them, when Alfred suddenly let out a cry of pain.

"Ah!" Alfred yelled as he held his rib cage.

"Dad, are you alright!?" Chelsea asked, worry filling her voice.

"Call a doctor!" John said as Derek rushed out of the room. "Here, sit!" John ordered as he guided Alfred to a chair.

"I'm fine, just a little side pain." Alfred winced.

"We're not taking chances anymore, Dad." Penny said lowly from her place.

"What's on the news?" Chelsea asked as she turned on the T.V. Huge reports of high jacked plane crashes filled all the news T.V. stations; about the World Trade Center and now the Pentagon.

"Dad!" Chelsea cried as she walked over to her father.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Alfred said, then everything turned black.

---

Eric awoke at midnight; he looked around the now crowded room. There was Dad, sleeping in a chair with exposed bandages around his ribs. Penny laid to his left, clutching his hand, and on the other side was Chelsea doing the exact same thing. He looked towards John and Derek, who both had fallen asleep in a corner of the room on each other's shoulders.

Eric smiled softly to himself. He felt something squeeze his right hand. He looked over and there was Chelsea, fully awake, staring back at him.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

Eric tried to answer, but nothing came out. He nodded to show that he was responsive. Chelsea smiled and squeezed his hand gently again.

"We were all worried about you." Chelsea said. "Even Dad didn't want to leave you alone, even though he's hurt himself."

Eric caught that and looked over at her, his green eyes wide with shock. "Yeah, they got the Pentagon." Chelsea solemnly replied. "But he's fine, just a few cracked ribs."

Eric let out a sigh and looked out the window. Chelsea followed his gaze.

"You can't talk, can you?"

Eric nodded in agreement and Chelsea let out a small whine. "I'm fine, as long as you're still here… Big… Brother…" And with that last word, Chelsea drifted off to sleep.

Eric petted her head and smiled. _She hasn't called me that for years._ Eric looked out the window again. _Something tells me that this isn't over yet. Not at all._ That last thought ran through his mind as sleep took a hold of him once again.

* * *

**I hope you're not all depressed and everything... I'm sorry if you are.**

**As always, please review even if you hated it!**

**Do not ask me why John, Derek, Penny, and Chelsea are there. Just please don't, because the answer is simple. I needed people to be there for Eric, and those four popped into my brain. Reason why Penny's crying is because she took care of Eric when they were younger and is really close to him. Reason why it says "eldest daughter" is because I'm going by when the states entered the Union, not by which colony came first. (Because I think Alfred was a colony first and then after the Revolutionary War the states came along.)**


	6. The Trouble with Children

**Author's Note: OMIGOD! I'M NOT DEAD! IT'S A MIRACLE! *smacked* Erm, okay, sorry bout that... Anyways, wow! I haven't updated in a long while, sorry for the wait! ^^; So this story is just something random relating to products and people being offended by commercials. Please enjoy this new addition/thingy!**

**Characters:**

**California: Chelsea**

**Wisconsin: Josh**

**Florida: Cindy**

**Georgia: Derek**

**Warning: Violence, Bears, Swearing, Name Calling, Arguements that do not relate to politics, and picture time. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alfred F. Jones/America. Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing except my OCs and my crazy plot.**

* * *

The Trouble with Children

Chelsea let out a sigh of relief as she walked into her house. She took off her hat and her muddy work boots as she entered through the kitchen door.

"Phew!" She whistled as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "I think I like deserve a little relaxation for all the hard work I did today!" Chelsea heard the gnawing of the little grizzly bear cub. "Huh? Oh, you're hungry aren't ya, little guy?" She said as she picked the cub off from the floor. "No, cabinets aren't for eating." She smiled as she poked the little cub's nose. "I know, I'll give some-"

A shattering of glass could be heard echoing from the main, entrance through the main hallway and to the kitchen where Chelsea and her bear were located. Chelsea stared blankly at the hallway opening waiting for the intruder to enter the room. The thudding of shoes against the tile floor echoed through the hallway as the intruder ran through the hallway and into the kitchen.

Chelsea's expression turned sour as she saw her 'brother' stop at the hallway opening to catch his breath. She watched the light blonde haired man rise up as glare at her. She lifted her eyebrow.

"Josh," She said calmly. "You are, like, so totally paying for that window you broke." The other smirked.

"Like hell I'm paying for that!" Josh screamed, his green plaid shirt jacket moved as he pointed his finger at his sister, revealing the gold shirt underneath it. "You deserved that!"

Chelsea huffed as she placed the cub on the floor. She crossed her arms and pouted. "And why did I like deserve it?"

"Because," Josh stepped closer to her. "You stole my cheese!"

"Excuse?"

"Oh you know," Josh said as he walked closer to her. He saw the television remote on the counter and snatched it up before Chelsea could. "Just watch it." The television clicked on.

Ironically, that same thing that Josh was so upset about happened to be playing. "Great cheese comes from happy cows," The voice in the commercial said. "Happy cows come from California. Real California Cheese, it's _the_ cheese." The television clicked off.

Chelsea stared at her brother, waiting for him to respond. The remote crashed on the ground violently, as she looked away from him.

"Do you think this is funny?" The man asked. "Or do you really like fucking around with me?" Chelsea gulped as Josh gave her a death glare. "Well!"

"I don't think it's funny." Chelsea replied, quickly shaking off her fear. "And I don't fuck around with you."

"Bullshit!" Josh yelled at her. "You had the _galls_ to air that thing in my state!" One step closer, "In Wisconsin, the state well known for cheese." He took another step until he was face-to-face with her. "What is Disneyland and Hollywood not enough for ya?"

Smack.

Josh's head was forced to the left, causing him to look awestruck. Chelsea panted as her left hand hovered over the slap mark on his cheek.

She glared at him. "How dare you break my window, ran through my house, shatter my TV remote, and totally yell at me all because of that stupid cheese commercial!" She panted. "Well, you're not the only one who got something stolen from you, and you're certainly not the last." She pushed him away from her, causing him to fall onto the floor.

Josh faced his sister with a stunned expression gracing his face. "Oh yeah?" He argued as he glanced to look at the little bear cub, which had begun to gnaw on its master's work boots.

"Hell yeah!" Chelsea yelled, not taking her eyes off of him. "I know exactly how it feels since that bitch took my Disney business and started marketing her brand of orange juice." Josh rubbed his sore cheek as Chelsea knelt down to the floor.

After a few moments of absolute silence, Chelsea stood back up and walked to the refrigerator. Josh stared as the cub walked over to her and pawed at her feet for food. Chelsea smiled and placed a raw steak on a plate into of the bear.

"You know, you really shouldn't feed wild animals."

"He's not wild." Chelsea responded as she walked back to help him up. "Besides, you're still mad about the whole cheese marketing thing, even though I have nothing to do with it."

"Maybe."

They smiled at each other. Chelsea's blue eyes widened as an idea formed in her mind. "Though I might be able to get rid of it, on one condition."

"Spill."

"You help me to 'convince' Cindy that stealing is wrong." Josh smirked as headed out the door.

Cindy sat on the sand as she watched the water lap at it. "Ah, what a wonderful day it is." She sighed. "And there's certainly not anything or anyone that can ruin my day."

The rushing of feet coming towards her made Cindy alert to someone's presence. _It's probably just some beach-goer trying to catch a Frisbee. Nothing to worry about._ She smiled as the noise grew louder.

"You stealing whore!" Cindy gasped as she was tackled by two people.

"Ah!" She cried as she tried to shove her attackers away from her.

"Give her back the orange market or else I won't get my cheese back!" Josh said as he watched the two sisters battle it out.

"You crazy Cali-girl and you Cheese obsessed freak!" Cindy succeeded in shoving Chelsea off. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Stealing, that's what!" The two said in unison. "We want our stuff back!" A shadow casted over them as Derek cracked his knuckles.

In a matter of seconds the duo were thrown out into the sea, only to be washed back on land on another beach.

"Well, that didn't work out as I planned." Chelsea said as she spit out seawater.

"You didn't even plan it." Josh stated, his brown eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry," Chelsea apologized as she flipped over onto her back. "If there's anything I can do for you, I'll be more than willing to help."

Josh smirked. "You'll do anything?" He asked as he looked Chelsea up and down.

"Anything." She replied.

"Well," Josh said, feigning thoughtfulness. "There is one thing you can do." He grasped her wrist and dragged her off.

"You know," Chelsea said, holding back her anger. "When I said 'anything', I didn't mean this." She looked down at her clothing.

"Less talking, more posing." Josh commanded as he shook the camera in his hand. "The centerfold's gonna help me sell and market my cheese."

"I'm so totally not a centerfold!" Chelsea cried as she threw the block of cheese at him.

"Keep still!" Josh ordered. "And look more sexy!"

"You pervert!"

"Hey, you said 'anything'." Smack. "Ouch."

* * *

**Surprise ending much? I don't know why it ended like that, but I kind of like it. ^^;**

**Referring to Real Californa Cheese, Wisconsin seems pretty ticked off by the fact that California would come onto their "territory". Cause everyone in the US knows that Wisconsin and cheese go together. Period. The. END. The same with California and the citrus business, you just don't mess with that. (Even though California is also big in the dairy business too...)**

**Personally, I don't really care but there are some people who are really offended and sometimes disgusted by this. I mean, it's just a little friendly competition, right? *mobbed by Wisconsin people***

**Anyways, please review even if you hated it! I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long, school was killing me.**

**Thanks for reading this nonsense!**

**PS: I thinking gall means the same as balls/nuts, right? I know, I'm stupid for using a word I don't know...**


End file.
